Descendants: Core of Darkness
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Life has changed for Mal and her friends as they embrace their new life in Auradon, finally free from the clutches of their parents, or so it seems… As things begin to settle down, Mal begins to notice something strange happening within her. Something dark and evil. Is the threat of Maleficent really over? Or is it just beginning?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Cursed**

After the celebration had ended, everyone was heading off for bed except Mal. She walked over and sat down on the steps with her mind reeling with confusion and fear. _I can't believe this is happening._ She thought as she looked up at the moon in the deep blue night sky. She let out a deep sigh and began singing to herself

"A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only."

"Beautiful song can I get an encore?" Mal whirled around in a panic and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Ben. "Are you okay?" he asked gazing at her with concern. Mal didn't say anything as he moved closer to her. "Mal, what's wrong?" He asked placing an arm around which caused Mal to shake and flinch as she moved away from him. "Mal, what's going on? Talk to me." Ben said as he stared worriedly into her green eyes. "It's okay now; your mom can't get to you anymore remember? You're free now. Free to be who you want to be."

He began to move closer to her as Mal tried to back away. "Ben stay back." She said firmly. "Please, just stay back." "What's going on?" He asked in confusion. "I'm just trying to help. What's wrong?" "It's nothing." She said shaking her head. "Just please stay away from me." _I can't risk hurting you._ She thought as she moved past him to go inside. She felt a tear about to run down her cheek and whipped it away with the sleeve of her dress.

She opened up the door and began heading up the stairs to her dorm whipping away all the makeup that Evie had done. She let out a soft shaky sigh as she quietly opened the door and silently prayed that Evie was asleep. She quietly made her way into the room and as she did so, she noticed that the nearby lamp on the desk on Evie's side of the room was on. "Mal?" Mal flinched as she heard Evie's voice and quietly closed the door behind her. "What's wrong? You look like a mess." Mal didn't say anything as she walked over to her side of the room and grabbed her mom's spell book from the bed. She tried to control her frantic breathing as she began to wiz through it with her heart pounding a million miles in her chest.

"Mal, Mal what is it?" Evie asked worried. Panicked and trembling, she got up from the desk and tried to walk over to her, but Mal noticed her out of the corner of her eye and backed away terrified. "Stay back E." She said softly as her voice trembled with fear. "I don't want to hurt you." "That's ridiculous M." Evie said shaking her head in disbelief. "There's no way you could hurt me, we're friends remember?" Mal didn't reply and her body trembled as she drew in a sharp breath just as there came a slight knock at the door. "Mal? it's Ben. I'm with Jay and Carlos can we come in?" Mal's body trembled in fear again as Evie walked over to the door and opened it to let the three boys in.

"Mal, what's going on?" Carlos asked in a timid voice as he held Dude in his arms. "We're finally free. Our parents can't harm us anymore." "You may be free Carlos." Mal finally spoke up in a terrified voice as she looked up at them. "I'm not." "What are you talking about?" Jay asked as his silver eyes scanned over her. "Your not evil anymore, your good now." Mal shook her head. "I want to be good," She said as her voice trembled in worry. "But that's not possible."

* * *

 **Lizard-Maleficent: Villains, the time has come for our vengeance!"**

 **Cruella: "Did you hear something?"**

 **Evil Queen: "I didn't hear anything."**

 **Jafar: "Neither did I."**

 **Lizard Maleficent: "You will all pay for this!"**

 **Cruella: "Oh, it's only just a tiny Maleficent." (She smirks and laughs evilly as she picks up Maleficent's tiny lizard body) "Nothing to worry about."**

 **Evil Queen: "Oh good. for a second there I thought someone was threatening us."**

 **Lizard-Maleficent: "You knuckleheads! I will destroy you all!" (Her eyes glow bright green as she looks toward the camera) "Enjoy the rest of the chapter."**

* * *

"It is possible," Ben said gently as his eyes filled with worry and concern. "You are good Mal. I've seen it, so has everyone else here. You stopped your mom from destroying all of us. That makes you good not evil." He tried to move toward her to comfort her, but Mal cried out, "Ben please, Stay back!" She began to panic and her breathing became sharp and raged as she tried to keep her breathing under control. "Mal, just calm down." Jay said softly. "We're just here to help. Everything's okay."

"I said stay back!" She finally yelled out and suddenly the entire building began to shake like an earthquake with shimmering glowing supernatural electric green light. The same color as her eyes, and Mal's frantic breathing only became worse as Ben reached out and touched her shoulder, but the moment he did so, the worry and concern in his eyes were now replaced by pain and agony. "No." Mal's voice trembled as she watched the love of her life suddenly fall to his knees panting and groaning.

"Ben?" Carlos's voice squeaked in horror as the three remaining kids watched in horror, as the newley crowned king slumped forward to the floor not moving or breathing, and Mal's eyes lit up in complete terror. "This can't be happening." She muttered as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The building stopped shaking just as an alarm rang out throughout the school and the Fairy Godmother appeared in the room with her brown eyes lit up in worry as she saw Ben's body. "What happened here children?" She asked in a concerned caring voice.

None of the kids said a word just as several parents now rushed in including Beast and Belle, which made Mal nervous with worry. "What happened here?!" Beast roared angrily as his eyes fell on his son's unconcious body before turning to Mal and the other three descendants. "You!" He roared visciously as hs eyes fell on Mal who was trembling in absolute terror. "You did this didn't you? You hurt my son!" Belle put her hand on her husband's shoulder to try and calm him. "Easy dear." She said softly. "Calm down?!" Beast roared in anger. "Maleficent's brat hurt our son!"

Mal felt a pang in her heart as she looked down at Ben's body then up at Evie, Jay and Carlos. "These children need to be banned from Auradon permentatly." Piped up Audrey's grandmother Queen Leah, in an angry yet terrified voice. "Before They kill us all especially that one." She said with her eyes narrowing streight at Mal. "That Child is the most dangerous one out of all of them." "Everyone calm down now." Fairy Godmother said calmly holding her hands up to silence everyone as angry murmurs rose through the entire room.

Mal at this point still trembling in fear closed her mom's spellbook and clutched it tightly to her chest. "Queen Leah, your right." She said softly. "Mal, what are you talking about?" Evie asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can't be around anyone without hurting them." She replied softly drawing in a shaky breath. Her voice began to break as she broke down in sobs and muttered, "I'm cursed."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story, and I hope you will support it by giving me lots of positive reviews. Love the movie and I can't wait for the sequel when it comes out. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

 **Previously on Descendants –** "Mal, what's going on? Talk to me." Ben said as he stared worriedly into her green eyes. "It's okay now; your mom can't get to you anymore remember? You're free now. Free to be who you want to be."

"Mal?" Mal flinched as she heard Evie's voice and quietly closed the door behind her. "What's wrong? You look like a mess." Mal didn't say anything as she walked over to her side of the room and grabbed her mom's spell book from the bed. She tried to control her frantic breathing as she began to wiz through it with her heart pounding a million miles in her chest.

"You may be free Carlos." Mal finally spoke up in a terrified voice as she looked up at them. "I'm not." "What are you talking about?" Jay asked as his silver eyes scanned over her. "Your not evil anymore, your good now." Mal shook her head. "I want to be good," She said as her voice trembled in worry. "But that's not possible."

"It is possible," Ben said gently as his eyes filled with worry and concern. "You are good Mal. I've seen it, so has everyone else here. You stopped your mom from destroying all of us. That makes you good not evil." He tried to move toward her to comfort her, but Mal cried out, "Ben please, Stay back!" She began to panic and her breathing became sharp and raged as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"I said stay back!" She finally yelled out and suddenly the entire building began to shake like an earthquake with shimmering glowing supernatural electric green light. The same color as her eyes, and Mal's frantic breathing only became worse as Ben reached out and touched her shoulder, but the moment he did so, the worry and concern in his eyes were now replaced by pain and agony. "No." Mal's voice trembled as she watched the love of her life suddenly fall to his knees panting and groaning.

"You!" He roared visciously as hs eyes fell on Mal who was trembling in absolute terror. "You did this didn't you? You hurt my son!" Belle put her hand on her husband's shoulder to try and calm him. "Easy dear." She said softly. "Calm down?!" Beast roared in anger. "Maleficent's brat hurt our son!"

Mal felt a pang in her heart as she looked down at Ben's body then up at Evie, Jay and Carlos. "These children need to be banned from Auradon permentatly." Piped up Audrey's grandmother Queen Leah, in an angry yet terrified voice. "Before They kill us all especially that one." She said with her eyes narrowing streight at Mal. "That Child is the most dangerous one out of all of them." "Everyone calm down now." Fairy Godmother said calmly holding her hands up to silence everyone as angry murmurs rose through the entire room.

Mal at this point still trembling in fear closed her mom's spellbook and clutched it tightly to her chest. "Queen Leah, your right." She said softly. "Mal, what are you talking about?" Evie asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can't be around anyone without hurting them." She replied softly drawing in a shaky breath. Her voice began to break as she broke down in sobs and muttered, "I'm cursed."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Maleficent's Curse**

Back on the Isle of the Lost, Cruella, Evil Queen, and Jafar all couldn't believe what had happened. Their children had turned their backs on them, and now Maleficent was gone and had been turned into a tiny lizard by her own daughter. "This isn't good." Cruella said turning to the other two. Evil Queen, also known by her true name as Grimhilde was too busy checking out her features in her comapct mirror to care, while Jafar was sitting down on Maleficent's throne, sheeming and plotting his next move to steal. "What do you mean? What's not good?" Grimhilde asked looking at Cruella with her dark blue eyes. "What are we talking about exactly?" Jafar asked spinning around in the chair to look at them.

"I mean what are we going to do about-" Suddenly a loud sonic boom shook the entire castle as well as the entire island, which caused all the villians to fall over. "Now what's happening?!" Jafar cried out trying to hold himself together. "That's what I meant by this isn't good." Cruella said as her voice rose in terror. Another sonic blast shook everything again as a blast of bright green light shot into the castle and from it emerged a young boy around the age of sixteen, with jet black hair and dark purple highlights like a raven falling into his menacing glowing green eyes.

"Oh crap, we're in trouble." Grimhilde whispered in terror. "Where's my mother?" The boy asked in a deep evil voice. "M-M-Malice, how nice to see you." Cruella said trying to keep the terror out of her voice, but the boy turned his glowing green eyes toward her and repeated, "Where's my mother? Somebody tell me right now." "Well, uh you see, she kind of sort of got turned into a tiny purple lizard thanks to your sister." Grimhilde said cowering in fear due to the teen's imense power. "Mal did what?" He asked angrily as his green eyes glowed again. "She'll pay for this."

* * *

"Mal you can't be serious," Jay said as he watched her start to pack up her things. "Jay, I can't be around here without hurting people." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I already hurt Ben, what happens if I hurt someone else? I can't do that. I won't risk your safety." "Mal, this is ridiculous." Evie said gently. "Your not evil." "Stop saying that!" She cried out as a blast of green light shot all around them making them all flinch in fear. "Mal stop that!" Carlos cried out fearfully. "It's scaring us." "You think I want to Carlos?!" She cried out as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't know what's happening to me! I can't control my powers or anything!"

Another blast of green light shot all around them as Carlos jumped into Jay's arms terrified. "Dude, get off me." Jay said dropping Carlos to the floor with a thud. "Ow." Carlos murmured. "That hurt." "Stay back! all of you, just stay back!" Mal cried out in terror trying to back away from them. "Look, just calm down and take a deep breath." Evie said calmly. "Your emotions are running very high, which is probably the cause of why your powers are going crazy." "That's got to be it." Carlos said thoughtfully. "Just try and calm down." Mal shook her head. "I can't." She said in a terrified voice as she continued to back away from them.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and let out a shrill scream of pain and fear as a bright ray of green light shot from her body. Once she stopped screaming and the light faded, she then fell to her knees sobbing. "Easy Mal, it's okay." Jay said gently. "Your okay now." Mal shook her head and replied mornfully, "You don't understand. It's something that my mother did a long time ago."

* * *

 **{SIXTEEN YEARS AGO...}**

Maleficent groaned in irriitation as the tiny infant let out another fitful of cries. "Doesn't this brat ever shut up?" She groaned while placing her hands on her temples. "It's an infant, what did you think they came with? an instruction manual?" Cruella asked as she figited with her stuffed dalmation dog on her long white coat. "At least your other child is more behaved." Grimhilde said narrowing her dark blue eyes toward the infant boy as Maleficent nodded in agreement. "Of course, Malice will definetly be the one to take my place as the master of the dark arts." She said with a gleeful smile as she gazed down at her infant son while plucking a strand of black hair from his face. "He is after all my first born child." She said grinning mischievously.

"What about the other one?" Jafar asked looking at the infant girl as she suddenly stopped crying and looked toward him. "Malora will rule alongside her brother of course." Maleficent said as she put Malice down in the shimmering green playpin she had set up filled with evil toys. Then she walked over and picked up her daughter and held her in one hand while grabbing her spellbook from it's usual kept safe with the other. "But just for refrence, I have a spell laid out perfectly in place in case something goes wrong." "What do you mean wrong?" Cruella asked. "Like if she betrays you or something?" "Exactly." Maleficent said as her green eyes shimmered evilly.

"I already know my son won't betray me, but my daughter is a whole nother matter entirely." Holding her spellbook with one hand she carefully thumbed through it until her eyes finally rested on the right spell she was looking for. "Ahh, now this is perfect." She said chuckling evily. Setting the book down on a nearby table, she then turned her gaze toward baby Mal and at once both their eyes locked in place glowing brighter and brighter against each other.

"The strength of evil is as malevolent as they come. Though shall you fall to the forces of good, you shall be cursed for all eternity. Forced to watch those around you fall one by one to their death." Maleficent repeated the same curse over and over at least three more times until a dark ray of storm clouds began to gather in the sky overhead the Island, and as Maleficent let out a wicked evil laugh, a blast of menacing electric green light shot down from the stormy clouds, and hit the defenseless child full force in the chest hitting her heart. Not with enough force to kill her of course, but her screams and cries of pain and torment was enough to make Maleficent smile with evil glee.

"There." She said turning to her three companions, once the light faded and the baby had fallen uncontious in her arms. "It it done. Now if she does happen to betray me, she will soon know what it is like to lose everything with nothing to gain." The other three villains nodded and they all laughed evily and as Maleficent looked down at her baby daughter again, she let out another evil gleeful smile as a dark green shaped pentagram now began to form on the infant's chest resting just above her heart. "Let this be a lesson to you never to double cross your mommy Mal." Maleficent said softly as she placed her in the playpin next to her brother.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTNUED...Wow! Maleficent cursed her own child, and Mal has a twin brother?! What does this all mean? Could the next generation be in danger of Mal's curse? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 3 will be coming soon... oh and I would just like to point out for the record, I know that Mal has the same name as her mother, but I felt that for this story that her name should be a little different, which is why I gave her the name Malora which means Rebellion. I thought that was more of a fitting name for her anyway. Anyway if you enjoyed the second chapter then please leave lots of positive reviews only.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.**

* * *

**Previously on Descendants –** "This isn't good." Cruella said turning to the other two. Evil Queen, also known by her true name as Grimhilde was too busy checking out her features in her comapct mirror to care, while Jafar was sitting down on Maleficent's throne, sheeming and plotting his next move to steal. "What do you mean? What's not good?" Grimhilde asked looking at Cruella with her dark blue eyes. "What are we talking about exactly?" Jafar asked spinning around in the chair to look at them.

"I mean what are we going to do about-" Suddenly a loud sonic boom shook the entire castle as well as the entire island, which caused all the villians to fall over. "Now what's happening?!" Jafar cried out trying to hold himself together. "That's what I meant by this isn't good." Cruella said as her voice rose in terror. Another sonic blast shook everything again as a blast of bright green light shot into the castle and from it emerged a young boy around the age of sixteen, with jet black hair and dark purple highlights like a raven falling into his menacing glowing green eyes.

"Where's my mother?" The boy asked in a deep evil voice. "M-M-Malice, how nice to see you." Cruella said trying to keep the terror out of her voice, but the boy turned his glowing green eyes toward her and repeated, "Where's my mother? Somebody tell me right now." "Well, uh you see, she kind of sort of got turned into a tiny purple lizard thanks to your sister." Grimhilde said cowering in fear due to the teen's imense power. "Mal did what?" He asked angrily as his green eyes glowed again. "She'll pay for this."

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Shadow of Evil**

Mal drew in a deep breath and her body shook with terror as she took a look at her reflection in the mirror of the girl's washroom. She was as pale as a ghost, as if all the color of life had been sucked right out of her. Her body shook again as she took in another deep breath and as she took on last look at herself something caught her eye. It was a deep radiating forest green light illuminating from her chest.

Curiousity and fear racing through her, she took off her jacket, and pulled down the front of her shirt to reveal her chest where she gasped in absolute agonizing fear. "No." She murmured fearfully. "This can't be happening."

There on her chest resting in the place just above her heart, was a glowing dark green shaped pentagram. Mal's body shuddered in fear and with her hands trembling in terror she gently touched the pulsating mark, which only caused a small spark of pain as she did so.

She cried out softly and pulled her hand away just as she noticed an aray of tiny thorns began to sprout out from the haunting symbol and began to grow in size around her. "No!" She cried out as green eyes began to glow with power. NO!" 

* * *

Malice smiled evily and his eyes danced wildly with evil as he took a glance up at the school in front of him with a sign overhead that read, "AURADON PREP." Then his eyes caught a brief glimpse of the statue of Beast in his human form and he let out a groan of disqust as he saw the statue shifting from human to beast mode then back again.

"I can't wait to cause some mischieff in this place." He muttered to himself. He was about to go inside when a sudden sharp pain shot through his chest, and he immediatly knew why. "I'd be careful if I were you little sis," He said softly to himself while grinding his teeth in pain. "Cause big brother's coming to set you streight."

When the pain finally faded he thrust open the front doors and stepped inside, where he was greeted by a teenage boy with brown hair combed to one side with glasses. _Great._ He thought rolling his eyes. _A nerd._ "Can I help you?" The boy asked helpfully. "Name's Doug, son of Dopey of the Seven Dwarfs, and you are?"

Malice's green eyes danced again evily as he looked at him and said, "Name's Malice, son of Maleficent." He couldn't help but chuckle evily as he saw Doug's eyes widen in fear from behind his glasses. "M-M-Maleficent's s-s-son? How is that p-possible?" He stammered fearfully. Malice grinned at the sight of the nerd's terror. He, like his mother enjoyed being feared by the weaklings.

"You'd be perfect as my minion." He said as his eyes danced with green power. He saw Doug's eyes widden farther in fear as he tried to move away from him and run, but Malice smiled and said, "No, no I don't think so." He let out an evil laugh as he held up his hand and a blast of gright shimmering green light shot out and hit Doug in the back, causing him to cry out in pain, and Malice couldn't help but continue to laugh evily at the sound of the nerd's pain and agony.

When he finally let go of Doug, and the green light faded, Malice watched as Doug slowly turned around, his skin pale as a ghost, with slightly transparent deep green tiny thorns fading and intergrating into his skin. Malice grinned evily to himself as a simple thought raced through his mind. _If only mom could see me now, and how evil I am just like her._ He then watched with evil glee as Doug's once blue green eyes now shifted to a menacing bright green that glowed with supernatural light the same color that represented his mother Maleficent. "What is it that you request?" Doug asked in a deep trance like evil voice. "What I request first from you my minion," He said as he clapped a hand on Doug's back. "Is to locate my sister Mal." 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! That was intense! Poor Mal! :( What exactly does Malice have planned for his sister? Can Doug escape from Malice's evil control before more desastor strikes? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants –** "No." She murmured fearfully. "This can't be happening."

There on her chest resting in the place just above her heart, was a glowing dark green shaped pentagram. Mal's body shuddered in fear and with her hands trembling in terror she gently touched the pulsating mark, which only caused a small spark of pain as she did so.

She cried out softly and pulled her hand away just as she noticed an aray of tiny thorns began to sprout out from the haunting symbol and began to grow in size around her. "No!" She cried out as green eyes began to glow with power. NO!"

"I'd be careful if I were you little sis," He said softly to himself while grinding his teeth in pain. "Cause big brother's coming to set you streight."

"Name's Malice, son of Maleficent." He couldn't help but chuckle evily as he saw Doug's eyes widen in fear from behind his glasses. "M-M-Maleficent's s-s-son? How is that p-possible?"

"What is it that you request?" Doug asked in a deep trance like evil voice. "What I request first from you my minion," He said as he clapped a hand on Doug's back. "Is to locate my sister Mal."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - What's Wrong, What's Right?**

Jay, Carlos and Evie all looked at each other exchanging worried glances as they all had only one thought on their minds. _What was going on with Mal?_ "I don't get it." Carlos said sadly while stroking Dude's soft tan fur as he let out a sigh. "What could be causing this to happen?" Dude let out a whimper of sadness as he just laid there on Carlos's leg obviously feeling depressed. "Don't worry Dude, your not the only one feeling helpless right now." Carlos said softly into his ear. "It's gotta be something that we're missing." Jay said finally as he stopped pacing around the room and looked at them. "Maybe there's something in her spellbook that can help us?" "Like what?" Evie asked curiously looking up from her sewing machine as she stopped it.

Jay shrugged as his silvery eyes flashed. "I don't know." He admitted miserably. "It was just an idea." All three teens sighed heavily as they were all feeling the same things, sadness, confusion, and most of all regret. _Could they maybe have stopped this from happening if they knew what it was ahead of time? More then likely not_ as Evie now thought. Suddenly a loud booming noise shook the entire school like an earthquake causing them all to fall over. "What the heck was that?" Jay asked with wide eyes. Carlos stood shakily on his feet while gently scooping up Dude in his arms. "Maybe it was from Mal?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Or something else?" Jay questioned. "Come on," Evie cried out. "We have to check it out. If it was Mal then she's probably in trouble!"

Without hesitation, the three friends took off out of the room and down the staircase to find everyone running in states of obvious panic. "What on earth is going on?" Carlos murmured softly beside Jay who just shruggled his shoulders in response. "Something's wrong." Evie whispered in a terrified voice. "There's a dark presence here, and it's not Mal's." The other two boys looked at her with their eyes wide. "Maleficent's?" Jay asked as Evie shook her head. "No, It's someone else. Somebody much more darker." Carlos began to shiver and shake in fear as Dude let out a whimper of terror as his ears began to hang low. "Great, I didn't think there could be anyone worse then Maleficent." Carlos replied his voice trembling in terror as Jay nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The three of them turned now to see a tall boy about Mal's height, wearing all black clothes, with streight black hair with dark purple highlights falling into his glowing green eyes which sent shivers down all their spines reminding them of Maleficent. "Let me see if I got this right now." He said speaking in a venemously evil tone which gave them all shocks of absolute terror. "We have Evil Queen's daughter Evie," He said as he nodded over toward Evie with his eyes glowing supernaturally. "Jafar's son Jay," He said looking over at Jay before then turning to Carlos. "And you must be Cruella's son Carlos right? Aren't you supposed to despise dogs like your mother?" He asked noticing Dude's trembling form in Carlos's arms.

Carlos swallowed hard as the strange but terrifying boy came up closer toward them and Jay automatically stepped up in front of the others. His silver eyes staring at the other boy hard and defending. "You think you can scare me Jay?" The other boy let out an evil laugh as his hands began to glow with feint green sparks of light. "Oh I get it, my sister didn't tell you about me. How shameful of her. Well then allow me to introduce myself, I am Malice, son of Maleficent and twin brother to Mal."

"T-t-twin b-brother?!" Carlos stammered fearfully as his brown eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible?" Evie wondered. "Why would Mal hide this from us?" Malice's eyes glowed a bright shade of green as he wrapped his arm around Evie's trembling shoulder. "Well I guess you could say that it's because unlike my sister, I'm a lot like our mother. Truly evil and rotten to the core from now until the end of time." Evie moved away from Malice's grip just as they heard a female voice cry out, "Malice?! What are you doing here?!" The three of them along with Malice turned to see Mal with her eyes glowing the same shade of green as her brother. "Well, Well, I was wondering when you would show up Malora." He replied with a grin as Mal's eyes flashed in anger. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice laced with anger. Malice rolled his eyes in sarcasm and anger as he replied, "Nice to see you too little sister, I was just looking for you."

"Mal? What's going on?" Carlos asked his voice slightly trembling in fear as he tried not to make eye contact with Malice. "Your real name's Malora?" Jay asked blinking his eyes in confusion as Malice shook his head and ignored him."I'm here to finish what you four couldn't do." Malice said raising his arms up to the sky as jolts of bright green electricity shot down. "By fullfilling my mother's wishes of taking over the entire world!" More lightning shot down from the sky causing Dude to jump in Carlos's arms. "Stop this Malice." Mal said narrowing her green eyes in anger. "You can't do this!" All at once Malice teleported in a flash of bright green light and suddenly appeared in front of his sister. "Watch me." He replied narrowing his eyes to match his twin.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Jay shouted out narrowing his silver eyes in anger as he charged toward Malice. The twins turned to see Jay running at Malice with a look of anger shimmering in his eyes. Mal held her breath and silently prayed, hoping that no harm would come to her friends. Malice on the other hand obviously had evil intentions. Raising his arms up to the air with sparks of green lightning shooting from his fingertips, and an evil smile crept on his face. Mal looked toward her brother and saw the look in his eyes and the evil smile on his face that reminded her so much of their mother it was almost sickening. Sparks of lightning flew from her brother's hands much to Mal's unimaginable horror. "No!" She screamed.

The image of her friends meeting their demise at the hands of her own brother sent a wave of fear coursing through her body as she began to feel a wave of power well up within her. She could feel her body beginning to glow with emerald green light all the way from head to toe. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to give into the mystical power that surged from within, and raised her hands palms upward toward the clouds. "Beware fore-swear, Strike down from the heavens! Strike down with all your might! For this kingdom I will protect!" As she channeled the spell, a beam of intense bright green light shot uptoward the cealing as Mal was then able to direct that massive beam that had formed into her hands and managed to focus the attack directly toward her brother.

Malice's green eyes which matched those of his mother and sister flashed with evil intensity as though he had predicted his sister to try and stop him. "Foolish as always little sister." He taunted as sparks of green magic then swirled from his fingertips. "It's no wonder why I was always mom's favorite and you were always second best since that's all you'll ever be. Isn't that right Malora?" Mal growled in anger at the mention of her true name and tried to force the attack into a stronger wave of power, but much to her horror, in a flash of bright green light had vanished.

 _Where did he go?_ A shiver of fear ran through Mal's body as she looked around for a sign of her brother, but with the attack she had formed now realeased from her hands, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone would become seriously injured. "E! get everyone you can to safety!" She called out toward Evie. "What about you?" Evie called back as her brown eyes shone with concern and worry for the safety of her BFF. "Leave my brother to me!" Mal called back. "This isn't up for debate now, just go! Carlos, you and Jay go with her!" Carlos nodded despite the fact that Mal could tell he was quaking in absolute terror, the truth was, she didn't blame him for being scared she was too. She was scared of becoming the perfect little doll her mother had raised her to be. that she would never be able to truly get rid of the evil blood that was swirling in her veins.

* * *

 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening_  
 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _If only _

* * *

As Mal watched her friends run together through the school with Dude at their heels, she couldn't help but feel a dark presence swirling around her the same one that reminded her so much of her mother. "You're too late Malice!" She called out as her green eyes sparkled with electric energy. "The others are gone, so now it's just down to me and you!" There was no response but the alarming presence was starting to get to her as she drew in a deep breath. _Show no fear Mal._ She kept telling herself. _Fear won't get you anywere except nothing but misery and torment._ A crackle of nearby lightning caused her to snap out of her thoughts as she snapped her head toward he direction of the noise to her left, but she wasn't fast enough as a powerful wave of green electric energy blasted her backward slaming her into a nearby wall of the school. Groaning in pain, Mal managed to make it back to her feet just as she heard the voice of someone that sent her heart in her chest thumping frantically with worry. "MAL!"

With her gaze casting toward the source of the person who hollered her name, Mal's eyes fell upon Ben who's blue eyes mirrored the same look Evie had given her only moments before. _He must've heard the commotion of what was going on._ She thought horrified. _I can't let him interfere in this fight. This is between me and my brother. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him._ "Mal, are you okay?" Ben's eyes were filled witha mixture of great concern and anger. "I'm fine!" She called back. "Just help Evie and the others! Get the rest of the school out of here as fast as you can!" Ben shook his head and began making his way toward her but Mal held up her hand to stop him. "Please Ben, just go. This is something I need to take care on my own. I'll be fine I promise. Now please, just go!"

At that moment, a strike of intense green light surged all around her and nearly knocked her off her feet, but Mal was able to block the attack right back. "What's the matter little sister? Can't fight what you can't see?" Malice's voice taunted Mal and his voice seemed to echo all around her as though she had somehow found herself trapped in a haunted house full of mirrors. "Come on and fight me Malice!" Mal shouted as a wave of green magic began to bubble up within her due to pure anger. "Let's settle this once and for all!" An evil laugh seemed to soar all around her like a gentle breeze causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Now where seems to be the fun in that dear little sister?" Malice's voice came so close now that Mal could feel his breath tickling her ear with every word that he was saying. "What do you say we make this fight much more fun huh little sister? Let's see how long it will take before you're precious boyfriend subcombs to the ultimate curse of death." Mal's eyes shone with absolute fear and it seemed as if her body now became rigid with cold as though she was somehow incased in a thick block of ice. "Please Malice," She begged softly. "Please don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this, this is between me and you. Please just leave Ben alone." "If you want to save him Malora, then let's see if you can find a way to counteract the curse." Mal could tell by the tone in her twin's words that he was serious and that caused more fear to race through her.

"You know that there is no way to counteract a spell that powerful." She whispered softly as she heard her brother let out an evil cackle of triumpth. "Then it looks like I win after all." A surge of intense green light shot out of nowhere and now began racing toward Ben at lightning speeds, moving so fast Mal bearly had time to make it out. "Ben, watch out!" She shouted as her green eyes shone with tears of anguish. She reached out her hand to warn him, but it seemed as if Ben hadn't heard her. As Mal could now only watch as the blast of light hit her boyfriend square in the chest, she let out a fierce cry and nearly fell to her knees screaming,"NOOO!"

* * *

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh..._  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh..._

 _If only_  
 _If only _

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! So sorry this took me soo long to update but I felt that it was time to get started on this again. So now the question is, will Ben live? Will Mal be able to save him? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 5 wil be coming as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants – ** "Oh I get it, my sister didn't tell you about me. How shameful of her. Well then allow me to introduce myself, I am Malice, son of Maleficent and twin brother to Mal."

"T-t-twin b-brother?!" Carlos stammered fearfully as his brown eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible?" Evie wondered. "Why would Mal hide this from us?" Malice's eyes glowed a bright shade of green as he wrapped his arm around Evie's trembling shoulder. "Well I guess you could say that it's because unlike my sister, I'm a lot like our mother. Truly evil and rotten to the core from now until the end of time."

"I'm here to finish what you four couldn't do." Malice said raising his arms up to the sky as jolts of bright green electricity shot down. "By fullfilling my mother's wishes of taking over the entire world!"

"Let's settle this once and for all!" An evil laugh seemed to soar all around her like a gentle breeze causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Now where seems to be the fun in that dear little sister?" Malice's voice came so close now that Mal could feel his breath tickling her ear with every word that he was saying. "What do you say we make this fight much more fun huh little sister? Let's see how long it will take before you're precious boyfriend subcombs to the ultimate curse of death." Mal's eyes shone with absolute fear and it seemed as if her body now became rigid with cold as though she was somehow incased in a thick block of ice. "Please Malice," She begged softly. "Please don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this, this is between me and you. Please just leave Ben alone." "If you want to save him Malora, then let's see if you can find a way to counteract the curse." Mal could tell by the tone in her twin's words that he was serious and that caused more fear to race through her.

"You know that there is no way to counteract a spell that powerful." She whispered softly as she heard her brother let out an evil cackle of triumpth. "Then it looks like I win after all." A surge of intense green light shot out of nowhere and now began racing toward Ben at lightning speeds, moving so fast Mal bearly had time to make it out. "Ben, watch out!" She shouted as her green eyes shone with tears of anguish. She reached out her hand to warn him, but it seemed as if Ben hadn't heard her, and as Mal could only watch as the blast of light hit her boyfriend square in the chest, she let out a fierce cry and nearly fell to her knees. "NOOO!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -** **Never gonna make me be**  
 **Somethin' I'm not because I'm Evil**

The shock of seeing Ben's body falling and crashing to the floor sent shock waves coursing through her body like lightning and for a moment she went numb. Completley cut off from all other emotions other then pure anger. "MALICE!" She roared ferociously as the pupils in her eyes now became slinted like that of a serpant. whips of electrc green energy flowed throughout her body and began spreading like wildfire.

"You will pay for this!" She growled angrily. She could feel herslef starting to transform and as she looked down at herself she couldn't believe what was actually happening. She was transforming alright. Transforming into that of a dragon just like her mother. She was giving into the overwhelming darkness that was slowly starting to overtake her. _No!_ She shook her head as she quickly tried to fight against it, but the feeling of losing control was slowly spreading all over her body bathing her in white hot fire that was slowly burning her alive.

"Aww, did my sweet baby sis just lose the love of her life?" There was the taunting voice of her brother again, haunting her from a distant as she looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. "Or should I say, the _only_ love of your life?" Mal growled in annoyance and then flicked her gaze toward Ben's now unconcious form and tried to race over toward him, but a violent stab of pain in her chest nearly forced her to her knees. "Ahhh!" Grabbing at her chest with one hand she could immediatly feel the dark green star pulsing in time with the rythym of each heartbeat.

* * *

 _Everybody see my sunny_  
 _Everybody see my shine_  
 _But, they don't know my story_  
 _They don't know what's on my mind_

 _I carry on like a princess_  
 _But man I've got 'em fooled_  
 _'Cause underneath my business_  
 _I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_  
 _Never ever gonna bring me back_  
 _Never gonna make me be_  
 _Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_  
 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes_  
 _I'm all a disguise_

* * *

"Aww, poor little Malora." Just then the form of her psychotic twin now stood directly in front of her, but she couldn't do anything at this point to stop him as the force of the curse wouldn't allow her. "If only mom could see you right now. I wonder just what it would be that she would say? Perhaps she would tell you that she was right all along, and that falling in love is for the weak?" Mal shook her head firmly as she tried to take a step toward Ben but another violent stab of pain shot through her chest, this time forcing her to her knees as she struggled to take a breath now.

The pain was so deep and intense it was as though she was about to die. "I mean, you had a chance to save him, and you basically threw it all away." Malice continued as this time he appeared directly in front of his sister. "Guess I underestimated you baby sis, you really are as evil as mom raised you to be after all." Mal shook her head and tried to speak but each time she tried, another violent stab of pain tore at her throat cutting off all source of air she tried to get down into her lungs to keep herself breathing. Is _this how it's going to end?_ Mal thought horrified. _After everything I've done to try and be good to rid myself of my mother's evil genes, it was all for nothing? Was there ever really a hope for me to truly be good?_

Tears began to well up in mal's eyes as she felt a surge of overwhelming guilt beginning to consume her as she looked over toward Ben's unconscious form and felt the tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Ben." she muttered to herself in sorrow as she looked up now in her brother's direction to see him raise his arm high up into the air. "So long dear baby sis. It was fun while it lasted wouldn't you agree?" A surge of power now flowed into Malice's hand toward Mal, but a surge of power flew within her as well at the same time, and the next thing she was concsiously aware was her eyes shimmering and glowing emerald green and an evil smile spreading across her face as she grabbed ahold of her brother's wrist to stop him from attacking her. Malice's eyes narrowed as he noticed the look in his twin's eyes and smiled an evil smile that mirrored Mal's. "Glad to see you back on our side sis." He replied.

* * *

 _Everybody in my circle_  
 _Think I'm gonna be their friend_  
 _But I got bad intentions_  
 _And I'm gonna have 'em again_

 _So why should I stop my dissin'_  
 _Or soften up my heart_  
 _Tell me what good is livin'_  
 _If you can't be who you are, yeah_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_  
 _Never ever gonna bring me back_  
 _Never gonna make me be_  
 _Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_  
 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes_  
 _I'm all a disguise_

 _So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
 _I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_  
 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_  
 _Never ever gonna bring me back_  
 _Never gonna make me be_  
 _Somethin' I'm not..._

 _Because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people, hey_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _So evil_

 _Open your eyes_  
 _I'm all a disguise_

 _So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_  
 _I'm gonna make some trouble (hey, yeah)_  
 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _Oh, no_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Has Mal really given into her mother's curse? or has it cosumed her completly? Can Evie, Jay and Carlos find a way to save her before all of Auradon is doomed forever? Keep staying tuned to read more and I will keep bringing it back. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Descendants or the characters. All I own is the plot, the story and any OC that may show up at any point in the story. Mal and the rest of the descendants belong to Melissa De La Cruz, while Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and all other Disney villians and Heroes belong strictly to the World of Walt Disney. Hope you Enjoy and Please review if you want to see more.

* * *

 **Previously on Descendants –** "MALICE!" She roared ferociously as the pupils in her eyes now became splinted like that of a serpent. whips of electric green energy flowed throughout her body and began spreading like wildfire.

"You will pay for this!" She growled angrily. She could feel herself starting to transform and as she looked down at herself she couldn't believe what was actually happening. She was transforming alright. Transforming into that of a dragon just like her mother. She was giving into the overwhelming darkness that was slowly starting to overtake her. _No!_ She shook her head as she quickly tried to fight against it, but the feeling of losing control was slowly spreading all over her body bathing her in white hot fire that was slowly burning her alive.

"Aww, did my sweet baby sis just lose the love of her life?" There was the taunting voice of her brother again, haunting her from a distant as she looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. "Or should I say, the _only_ love of your life?" Mal growled in annoyance and then flicked her gaze toward Ben's now unconscious form and tried to race over toward him, but a violent stab of pain in her chest nearly forced her to her knees. "Ahhh!" Grabbing at her chest with one hand she could immediately feel the dark green star pulsing in time with the rhythm of each heartbeat.

"Aww, poor little Malora." Just then the form of her psychotic twin now stood directly in front of her, but she couldn't do anything at this point to stop him as the force of the curse wouldn't allow her. "If only mom could see you right now. I wonder just what it would be that she would say? Perhaps she would tell you that she was right all along, and that falling in love is for the weak?" Mal shook her head firmly as she tried to take a step toward Ben but another violent stab of pain shot through her chest, this time forcing her to her knees as she struggled to take a breath now.

Is _this how it's going to end?_ Mal thought horrified. _After everything I've done to try and be good to rid myself of my mother's evil genes, it was all for nothing? Was there ever really a hope for me to truly be good?_

"I'm so sorry Ben." she muttered to herself in sorrow as she looked up now in her brother's direction to see him raise his arm high up into the air. "So long dear baby sis. It was fun while it lasted wouldn't you agree?" A surge of power now flowed into Malice's hand toward Mal, but a surge of power flew within her as well at the same time, and the next thing she was consciously aware was her eyes shimmering and glowing emerald green and an evil smile spreading across her face as she grabbed ahold of her brother's wrist to stop him from attacking her. Malice's eyes narrowed as he noticed the look in his twin's eyes and smiled an evil smile that mirrored Mal's. "Glad to see you back on our side sis." He replied.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Don't You Want To Be Evil like Me? **

A newfound sense of greed now began to slowly build up within Mal's body the more she could feel the power of the curse overtaking her. She could feel the overwhelming urge to hurt others, and she enjoyed that feeling. It was the feeling of being on top and in control. Her green eyes flared intensenly even now as she drew herself toward the unconscious form of her boyfriend Ben, who was now the new king of Auradon. Something within her was telling her to get rid of him, and for a minute she wasn't sure if it was her own inner evil voice nagging at her or the power of her mother's curse, but either way, the will to become evil was proving to be too much for her to handle. Too much to fight against. She raised her hand which was now surging with electric green energy, with an evil smile spreading across her face as her eyes continued to flare with deep intensity. "So long Benny-Boo." She replied with malicious greed laced in her voice. "It was fun while it lasted." She let out a small evil laugh and was about to attack, when a sudden shrill like voice snapped Mal's attention away from the unconscious king. "MAL! STOP!"

Mal's green eyes flared as she now turned her attention away from Ben to see none other then Evie standing before her with Ben's body as the only separation between the two girls. Evie's brown eyes were not only full of fear, but also full of great concern, and seemed to almost be blinking back tears as she looked at Mal. "Don't do this." She begged softly. "Please. You know you don't want to hurt Ben. You love him remember? You even said it yourself to your mother that love is not weak." Mal's eyes now started to flash almost as if she could feel the power of the curse starting to break, but the power of evil still held it's strong hold onto her much to Evie's dismay. "Save it for someone who cares." Was all the daughter of Maleficent would say next just as she turned her focus of attention back onto Ben, but just then a horrible stinging pain flared up within her chest causing her to gasp as she lost her focus of power on Ben. Evie watched as Ben's body fell back to the floor just as he began to stir.

"What? What's going on?" Ben's blue eyes fluttered open as he slowly lifted his head up to look around and noticed Evie, Mal, and of course the sight of Mal's twin brother, who Ben hadn't had a chance to meet yet. "Evie? What's going on?" He asked as he now slowly rose to her feet and walked over toward her. "I'll explain later." Evie replied as she reached into her bag and pulled out her magical mirror opened it and shone it brightly into Mal's face. "Sorry about this Mal." She murmured softly and cried out, "Magic Mirror shine you're bright light!"

A surge of bright light surged right into Mal's eyes causing her to cry out in pain as she let out an evil hiss almost like a snake. "Jay!" Evie called out over her shoulder much to Ben's shock and dismay. "You handle Malice! I've got Mal!" The next thing she and Ben heard were sounds of grunting sounds followed by fists flying. "What on earth is going on?" Ben asked, but Evie remained silent as she focused all her attention toward Mal. She had to figure out someway to break the spell, but just what would do it? Would a single kiss from Ben be enough? Evie shook her head and dismissed the idea the moment it had entered her mind. "That may have worked for Ariel and Eric, but this is a different case." She found herself muttering to herself now. "What am I going to do now? How can I help Mal?"

* * *

Mal continued to hiss like a snake as she tried to get away from the power of Evie's magic mirror but now she couldn't even find the strength within herself to even be able to use her magic. She felt her eyes starting to flicker as images of memories began to fill up inside her mind. From being on the Isle with her mother, to arriving in Auradon, and then finally to Ben and falling in love with him. She gave out a final cry of emotion as she fell to her knees holding her chest with one hand and breathing heavily. Evie let out a deep sigh and closed up her magic mirror as Ben turned to look at her. "Is she okay?" He asked softly. Evie held a finger to her mouth for a moment as she looked over at Mal to see her slightly shaking. "Mal? Are you okay?"

There were no responses from Mal's trembling form as the only sounds that could be heard next were sounds of quiet sobs. "I'm so sorry." She finally said in a soft tone as Evie went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. It wasn't you." Mal lifted her face up to look up at Evie and just as the moment she saw Ben's face, she immediately got to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" She asked as Ben smiled. "Are you kidding? I should be asking you that." Ben replied. "What on earth happened?" Mal was about to answer, but then she turned her attention to her brother.

Malice's green eyes flared up the moment he saw his sister had returned back to normal and an intense surge of anger flared up within him. "It's over Malice." Mal said softly placing a hand on her twin's shoulder. "Why did you do it?" Malice asked. Mal's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who did this!…You're the one who put a spell on mom!" Malice shouted pushing Mal's hand away and walking knew her brother was enraged. The person who was raised just as evil as him decided to not just turn on him but on their mother as well. "Malice, I had to!" Mal cried out.

"No you didn't! Mal that was our mother!" he hissed. His anger seemed to be getting the better of him, as some of the untouched objects from the heated battle now began to shake and fly across the room. "Malice, I had to protect these innocent people!" Mal cried out as tears now began to sting in her eyes again. "Don't you think it hurt me to see our mother turn into a lizard! It did! But I had to do it! So DON'T make it seem like I wanted to put that spell on her" said Mal, she had an angry look but tears were also forming in her eyes. Malice turned around to look at Mal who was visibly upset and stopped the items that were shaking. For the first time in his life, he began to feel a slight hint of an emotion he didn't even realize he was capable of feeling. Guilt.

He had wanted to hurt his sister for all that she and the rest of them had done to their mother, and for making a mockery of all Villain kind, but now as Malice looked over at his sister and could see tears running down her cheeks, a stab of pain began to flare up inside his chest. Feeling himself falling to his knees, he then looked over at Mal and could see his twin in the same position. Her skin was pale and dark green lines as thick as vines had started to flow through her. "What's happening?!" Ben cried out as he caught Mal's trembling form in his hands. "What's going on with her?!"

Malice knew that if he didn't do anything to save his sister that the curse would overtake her again and possibly kill her. Using the last bit of strength he could muster, and with a surge of green and black energy swirling around his hand, he weakly lifted his hand toward Mal. "What are you doing?" Ben asked still in obvious confusion about the entire incident. "I'll explain everything later." Malice replied weakly as he winced from the pain in his chest. Ben nodded and continued to hold on to Mal's body as she let out quiet groans of agony. "Hang in there sis." Malice found himself now whispering to himself. Just as he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness, and as he tried to keep control over his magic in order to heal his sister, he soon found himself giving way to the overwhelming darkness that was consuming him.

* * *

Whispers of quiet moans uttered from Malice followed quickly in suit from his sister, who wasn't even fully aware of what had happened. Malice opened his eyes and looked around to find himself now lying in a warm bed with his sister lying in another bed beside his. Finding himself no longer in pain, Malice slowly rose to a sitting position and looked over at Mal to see her skin now longer pale. Her green eyes shone with happiness as she too rose to a sitting position and the twins looked at each other. "I knew there had to be some form a good heart lodged deep in there somewhere." She said softly but Malice didn't seem to be in the least bit interested as he turned his attention away from his sister with a scoff. "Yeah well if you would've died then everyone here would've missed you." Mal laughed lightly and said, "Yeah? I bet you would even miss me too right big brother?" Malice didn't even look over at his sister, but a smile was slowly spreading across his face. Just then there were barking sounds followed by the furry sight of brown colored dog, which jumped onto Mal's bed wagging it's tail happily. "Glad to see you too Dude." She replied with a smile as she rubbed the dog's fur. Just then there was the sight of Carlos, followed by Jay, and Evie. "Glad to see your alright." Evie said softly. "You were both out of it for two days."

"Yeah, lucky for you, Fairy Godmother was able to use the power of her wand to finish up Malice's healing spell." Carlos said with a nod of gratitude toward Malice. Mal looked down at her chest and a smile lit up on her face the moment she knew that the curse was gone. "I thought you wanted to get rid of me for what I had done to mom." She said as everyone in the room now all turned to her brother to which Malice replied, "What can I say, guess not all villains have black and white hearts." There was an eruption of laughter from the others in the room as for a moment all in Auradon seemed well and slowly would be getting back to normal.

However, not all was right and normal among those still residing in the Isle of the Lost. In fact things were down-right miserable, well at least as miserable as they could ever be anyway, and as the eyes of one of the residing Villains watched the happy scene unfolding from a mystical globe in Maleficent's chambers, her brown eyes were set on only one person. Her son. A cackling laughter rang out followed by bolts of lightning that rained down over the Isle. She was tired of being the pitiful villain who only doted on furs and coats. Now the time was for the world to know just how manipulative, sly, cunning, and powerful Cruella De Vill really could be. First she needed to assert her dominance over Maleficent, Jafar, and Evil Queen.

* * *

 **THE END...At least for now, I will maybe go back and fix the ending to make it slightly better, but I think for now this is a good fit. Stay tuned cause there will be a sequel to this story coming soon. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


End file.
